Its Time I Left and Found My Way
by Death's Silent Approach
Summary: Kagome has a cousin named Kuwabara and meets the rest of the Spirit Detectives. Very slow and far between updates.
1. Chapter One

I don't know how long this chapter will be but I can tell you this unlike my other story The Miko and the Demon this is not a one-shot. Oh and I want at least five reviews to post my next chapter. Oh and this story is different from The New Found Kagome as well because the chapters are longer.   
  
The quest for the jewel was over. What is there left for me in this time I thought looking around at the carnage of the battle. My friends are dead, the young kitsune I called son is dead. I jumped in the well that was right beside me and went home that is all I have left. My home and my friends in the future. My family is dead what is the point of living? Well not all of my family members are dead. Maybe I should call Kuwabara? Yeah that's what I'll do. I jumped up and grabbed the phone and dialed my cousin's number and waited for someone to pick up. "Hello." The voice on the other line said. "Could I talk to Kuwabara please?" "Let me get him." "Can I help you?" It was Kuwabara's voice this time. Man was I relieved. "Hey this is your cousin Kagome. Do you mind if I come over and live with you guys for a while?" "Sure come over as soon as you can." "But of course Kuwabara."  
  
(Kuwabara's POV)  
  
"Hey Kurama the girl who called is my cousin. Um well she's coming here for a while. Her name is Kagome Higarashi (sp?)." "Your joking right? You are not saying the bitch is back are you?" "I wouldn't call her that around her. And yes Yuske that is exactly what I am saying." Ah Yuske is in for a rude awakening. He won't know what hit him.  
  
(Two Days Latter) (Kagome's POV)  
  
Knock knock knock. Was heard by the four boys. Kuwabara got up and answered the door and there stood me. "Hello Kuwabara." "Hey Kagome its good to see you again." "The same to you my cousin the same to you. How have you been? I'm sorry that I haven't been able to visit. Oh Kuwabara? Is it true that people call me the Bitch around here?" Kuwabara looked uncomfortable and than he nodded a yes to my question. I sighed as he stepped aside and let me in. I dimly heard him introduce me to the demons. Wait back up. Did I just think demons? Ah shit no this really sucks. I am stuck with two demons while I am here. I cleared my through and asked, "Why are there two demons here?" They all looked at me in surprise and than at each other. "How do you know that we are demons?" I sighed again and explained that I knew many demons some friends some enemies. Kurama looked at the others and said, "I think we should take her to meet Koenma." The others nodded in agreement.  
  
Spirit World (3 hours latter)  
  
"Koenma I think you should meet my cousin. Her name is Kagome Higarashi. Erm she knows about demons. I looked at him with a looked that promised pain. 'Why me?' thought Kuwabara.  
  
"Huh a girl named Kagome Higarashi. George go get her file for me." I looked at him strangely. A toddler is who they wanted me to meet? I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How do you do Koenma sir." I said formally. "You are older than you look aren't you?"  
  
"I am how would you know? I don't look it as you say."  
  
"I have been around too many demons not to know their tricks. Look I don't really know why my cousin brought me here besides the fact that I know of many demons and am the guardian of the Shikon No Tama and am a miko. But besides that I see no reason to be here in the spirit world." They all looked at me in amazement. It's understandable to be sure but it is aggravating. I do hope they stop staring soon.  
  
"You are a miko." Koenma managed to say. Just than George arrived with my file just like Koenma asked. The file was thin it didn't have much on me. I laughed. "What's so funny?" Koenma demanded.  
  
"What I find funny is that you don't know much about me or my deceased companions. My companions have been dead five hundred years though so I doubt that you now anything about them or anything that went on at that time. 


	2. Chapter Two

Oh and I want at least five reviews to post my next chapter. I don't know how I am going to have actual pairings I've never really done anything to show pairing other than telling you in the story who got together but I can try there is always a first for every thing. I will have a poll I guess. Please vote for the pairing.  
  
Kurama/Kagome-  
  
Hiei/Kagome-  
  
Yuske/Kagome-   
  
mind speech ' thoughts' On With the story  
  
Koenma looked indignant. "That is not true!"  
  
"Oh really? Tell me than what is it we were searching for and who was our most dangerous enemy."  
  
Koenma looked stumped. "I think you were looking for the Shikon No Tama. And your most dangerous enemy was the demon lord Sesshoumaru."  
  
I laughed. "You got the first part right, but it was Naraku who was our most dangerous enemy because in the end Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha put aside their differences and fought Naraku together." Koenma looked very embarrassed.  
  
"Hehehe, well I didn't know that." I looked smug. The look on my face clearly said I told you so.  
  
hn fox I do believe Kuwabaras's cousin is very strange don't you?   
  
Yes very but she seems quite nice if you took the time to get to know her.   
  
May I join this conversation? Hiei and Kurama heard in their minds and look at me in surprise that I was still paying attention to what I was doing and what was going on around me.  
  
I suppose. Kurama stated hesitantly.  
  
Don't give that look as though you think I was listening to your conversation. I merely felt well sensed that you were talking to each other mind to mind. I am not an eavesdropper unless it is absolutely needed.   
  
You are quite strange. Stranger than your cousin Kuwabara for that matter. stated Hiei  
  
No I am not. Of the whole family Kuwabara is by far the strangest besided our grandfather.   
  
I can believe that. Turning away from telling Koenma the story of what happened to my friends and I in feudal Japan I glared at Hiei and said, "Even though my grandfather is strange that does not mean he is not a loving caring man. Thank you." Hiei returned the glare.  
  
I don't care any more I thought I am going back to Kuwabara's house I thought. This fighting is useless to me. "I'm going back." I said over my shoulder as I made a portal to Kuwabara's house.  
  
"Wait!" Kurama called. I turned around. He looked so embarrassed standing there as if he wanted to ask me something. "Um would you go to the movies with me?" Kurama asked shyly.  
  
I smiled at him warmly and nodded yes. "See you guys latter!" I called.  
  
"Well that was unexpected. Kurama do you have a crush on my cousin or is it Yoko who made you ask her out?" Kuwabara was frowning at him not sure how Kurama was going to answer.  
  
"Well I think it has to do more with that all three of us are attracted to her." Kuwabara looked at him suspiciously not knowing how to answer that. He hadn't expected that answer at all. Usually it was the girls who had to ask him out not the other way around.  
  
Thank you Kurama.   
  
Your welcome Yoko she is a nice girl and all but I am not sure that I would get to close to her she seems very dangerous.   
  
That's what I like about her. Yoko replied.  
  
"You have a new mission." Koenma declared.  
  
That got everyone's attention. "Well what is it?"  
  
"There is going to be another Dark Tournament. I have entered you guys as a team again you just need a fifth team mate." 


	3. Chapter Three

I am not very good at pairings so don't expect very much pairing showings okay?

Kurama/Kagome-6

Hiei/Kagome-0

Yuske/Kagome- 0

Sesshoumaru/Kagome-1

mind speech 'thoughts' on with the story

'Another dark tournament?' Yuske thought faintly. "Why don't you get a new team? I mean why do we have to go?"

"Because you are spirit detectives. Oh one other thing. You need to find a fifth member for you team."Kuwabara looked thoughtful.

"I think we should ask Kagome. What about you guys?" Kurama and Hiei looked at each other and than at Yuske and Kuwabara than nodded in agreement. "So it is decided, eh? Alright than lets go ask Kagome."

Sunset Shrine

I stood there knowing that they would come for me. So all I had to do was wait for them. It was than that they arrived. I smiled and said, "Its about time you showed up." The detectives looked at me incredulously.

Kuwabara started laughing, "She knew we were coming. Don't know how don't want to know how, but I don't mind at all."

The other looked at him as if he were crazy. "What do you mean Kuwabara?" Yuske asked.

I know its short but its late nearly 10:10 p.m. over here at least. So I just thought I would try to up-date at least one of my stories today.


	4. Chapter Four

I am not very good at pairings so don't expect very much pairing showings okay?

Kurama/Kagome-6

Hiei/Kagome-0

Yuske/Kagome- 0

Sesshoumaru/Kagome-1

mind speech 'thoughts' on with the story

I smiled at Kuwabara and turned to his friends. "How I knew you were coming was because Kuwabara and I have a telepathic link and can talk to each other. To being the fifth member of your team to the Dark Tournament is yes. I have just the youkai in mind to be a replacement player if we happen to lose a team member."

The detective looked at me in surprise. Kuwabara laughed at the looks on the other detective faces. "Uh any way, guys I don't think you have been properly introduced to my cousin Kagome. Kagome this is Hiei, Kurama, Yuske, and Boeton(sp?)." He pointed to each as he said their names. "Oh and Kagome by the way what demon do you have in mind?"

"His name is Sesshoumaru. That is if he is alive." I looked over at the fox and apparition. They looked shocked but nodded in answer to my silent question. The demons both looked at me in question. "He owes me one. So don't worry about it. He will just consider it payment for his debt."

_**I know it is really short but I just am not that good at writing long winded chapters. Though I don't mind reading them.**_


	5. Chapter Five

Many months had passed since the spirit detectives had asked Kagome to help them at the

dark tournement. And now the detectives plus Kagome were well on their way to the tourne-

ment.

Demons purposely left large gaps between them and Kagome. When asked Kagome would only

say it was a gift. The subject was dropped.

Finally the boat had arrived atht he island. Two inu-youkai, a okamai-youkai,a kitsune-

youkai, and a neko-youkai stood on the dock as if they were waiting for someone.

The moment Kagome spotted them she jumped over the side of the boat landing on the dock

and threw herself at them one by one she glomped them. The kitsune had been glomped last.

"Kagome?" Kuwabara asked in a tiny voice.

Kagome looked over at them a true smile gracing her lips for the first time since she meet

them. "Everyone I would like you to meet Satorian," she gestured to the male kitsune,

"Sesshoumaru," the full inu-youkai was gestured too. "The neko is Kirrara. The inu-hanyu

is Katsoharu. The wolf is Kouga." Kagome than turned to Satorian and the rest. "These

four are Hiei, Kurama, Yuske, and my cousin Kuwabara." She gestured to each of them as she

said their names.

"We are the special team that was brought in." Kuwabara stated. The five youkai all

glared at Kagome; she merely smiled inocently.

"I wanted it to be a surpise." Kagome began walking to the hotel ignoring the looks she

was getting from the demons.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurama/Kagome- 10

Hiei/Kagome-4

Yusuke/Kagome-1

Sesshoumaru/Kagome- 1

Well It is a pretty close race between Kurama and Hiei getting Kagome. I think I will stop the voting next chapter. So send me your reviews with your favorite pairing.

After promising to go talk to the four youkai soon The five members of the special team left to find their suite. Kagome was the first to arrive at their suite. "Dibs on the bedroom!" She cried.

Kuwabara groaned, "NO FAIR!" He grumbled as he sat down deciding to ignore everyone else.

"It's fair considering I go here before you and besides there is only one bed and I am not sharing it." Kagome replied to his complaint. She sat down beside Kurama and instantly both thought back to their date.

Flash Back

Kurama walked up to the door of the shrine and knocked. The door opened allowing him to see Kuwabara's older sister Shizuru.

"Hello Kurama." She said to Kurama. Kurama nodded in reply. "Come in Kagome will be down in a moment." She turned and walked to the stairs and yelled up them, "Kagome your date is here!"

"Coming!" Was the immediate reply. Then the sounds of stomping of feet was heard and than a thump followed by a, "Owww! Kuwabara I am going to kill you!"

A Kuwabara came racing down the stairs a panicked look plastered on his face, followed by a black blur that was followed by a high pitched squeal as it was caught by said blur's mother. "Why are you threatening to kill your brother?" Shizuru asked in a calm tone.

"He left his skateboard in the middle of the hall way again!"

"Souta what have I told you about leaving your skateboard in the hallway?"

"Not to." Kuwabara replied with an innocent smile.

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to Kurama, "So do you know what we are going to watch at the movies?"

"I was thinking we could go see Alien verses Predator." Kurama replied with a small smile.

End

"What happened at the movies between you two?" Kuwabara asked suspiciously.

"All we did Kuwabara was watch AVP and then we went out to eat at the recently opened Chinese restaurant." Kagome gritted out annoyed by her cousin who was suspicious of all of her boyfriends.

"With the way you two are blushing a person wouldn't think so." Yusuke replied slyly.

Kagome growled and stalked to one of the three rooms in the suite. "You know," Kuwabara said suddenly, "I think we got a better suite this time around."

The other three spirit detectives paused and looked around and noticed that Kuwabara was right. "The monkey is right for once." Hiei commented dryly with a smirk.

"What did you call me shrimp?!" Kuwabara yelled as he tried to tackle Hiei only to be swatted away from him into a wall without remorse for his actions.

"You really need to start being less annoyed toward Kuwabara." Kurama said with a sigh ignoring the way that Yusuke was rolling on the ground laughing his ass off.

OoOoOoO

Okay I changed this a bit since I went back and read part of the first chapter. I had totally forgotten that I had written that Kuwabara and his sister were the only family she had left.


End file.
